In light of the increasing emphasis placed on the search for stereospecificity in organic reactions, a proposal to elucidate the x-ray crystal structure of several ubiquitous organic nucleophiles and alkali metal amide bases is presented. The compounds proposed for study include alkyl lithium reagents, alkali metal amide bases, alkali metal/transition metal enolates and perhaps other synthetically useful organic nucleophiles. The structural information will be utilized to explain their reactivity and to predict the stereochemistry of reactions which utilize these species. Without question, the prime reagents in the construction of architecturally complex organic molecules such as the cardioactive steroids, the terpenoid tumor inhibitors and especially the marolide antibiotics are those proposed for study. Results of this investigation will permit more rational choice of reagents for asymmetric organic synthesis. The crystallographic work will be followed up by experimental work on development of new asymmetric reactions for use in total synthesis of physiologically active natural products.